Enchanted
by TsubaruKimimori
Summary: Legend states of three powerful witches with the power to save the world from evil Charmed Universe AU!


"Kotori Monou?"

"That's me."

"I just received this, my condolences."

The young woman opened the letter and hazel eyes scanned the parchment. "Oh dear…it's time." Kotori left her dorm room and got into her car and drove to basketball stadium. "Oh please let him be here." Hazel eyes scanned the stadium and finally she saw a familiar face in the crowd make a successful hook shot. Throwing her keys in her purse she hopped down the bleachers.

"Hell of a shot Monou!"

"I know."

"You'll make the pros in no time!"

"I'll remember you when I'm famous."

"Your head is going to need deflating Fuuma."

"Kotori! Hey kiddo, come to watch your big brother be a star?"

"Sadly no, I got this, we need to go back home; Mother's passed."

"Then that means…"

"Yes. I have my car, let's go."

"Okay but I'm driving."

"IT'S MY CAR!"

"So? I drive faster."

Once they were both in the car and driving the conversation resumed. "I'm excited to finally get our powers! I wonder what it will be. Mother had telekinesis, Grandmother had premonitions, and Auntie could freeze things."

"You haven't read the fine print, have you big brother?"

"What fine print? We go back to the manor now that Mother's died, go to the attic, touch the book, done. Right?"

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong?"

Kotori cleared her throat. "In order for you to receive your active powers my darlings, all of my heirs must be present, only then can you become the Charmed Ones and become what the demons fear the most."

"All of her heirs…DAMN IT THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO FIND SEISHIROU! THAT'S GOING TO BE DAMN NEAR IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Bigger brother left a long time ago and took mother's maiden name, right? Any idea where he went?"

"Hell no! He took off without a word! Just up and left! I was fourteen, just got home from a party when I saw him walking out the door, suitcase behind him. You were in bed."

"We may not get our active powers without him, but we can still cast spells, make potions, and scry for him, do we have anything of his?"

"Doubted, but we can try the to call a lost witch spell."

~#~

"Okay we're in the manor and I've got the rosemary, the cypress, the yarrow root, and the dagger. And of course the silver Mortar and Pestle."

"Good. I'm modifying the spell a bit, it may help us find him better."

Candles were lit and the rosemary, cypress, and yarrow root were placed in the mortar. Together they started to grind it while reading Kotori's modified spell.

" _Power of the siblings rise_

 _Course unseen across the skies_

 _Come to us who call you near_

 _Come to us and settle here."_

"Ready?"

"Does it have to be both of us?"

"Don't be a baby Fuuma, with blood from both of us it will be stronger you know."

"Fine."

Each pricked their finger with the dagger and let the drop of their blood fall into the mortar.

" _Blood to blood, we summon thee_

 _Blood to blood, return to me."_

Hazel and Honey eyes watched as a gathering of white lights lit up the room. As the figure became clear, Fuuma hid his sister behind him. This guy that was clad in all black, doughnut in one hand, coffee in the other, couldn't be his brother, especially not with an earring in the left ear. "Stay here Kotori, I think our spell went astray." As he swung at their 'guest' he got the full doughnut in his face and was covered in raspberry jam. "Ugh, GROSS!"

The cup of coffee (it was actually tea) was placed down and Fuuma felt his arm behind his back and pinned down to the ground. "I don't know why you summoned me here, but I'm not fond of inferior witches using their magic on me."

Seeing the newcomer's hands, Kotori's eyes went wide. "Big brother! Bigger brother, stop fighting!"

"What are you talking about Kotori, there's no way this is Seishirou."

"His left hand has the mark of our family though! Just like us! And I bet…" she walked over and pulled off the 'strangers' sunglasses. Hazel met Amber. "I was right, it is you bigger brother."

"Kotori? You've changed."

"What do you expect; it's been seven years."

"If you're my brother, why aren't you letting me up?

"Oh, forgot I had you locked down there, whoops."

"Whoops indeed, since when do you have such a sweet tooth?"

"I always have had one, though now I need to get another one since you summoned me in the middle of my indulgence."

"It's twelve in the afternoon, why are you just getting something that's basically breakfast now?"

"Was out till four."

"Doing what?!"

"Working."

"What do you do? Work as a male prostitute?"

The tea was splashed in the middle sibling's face. "Oh you caught me, that aside, why _did_ you two summon me? I left this madness years ago in hopes of never coming back."

"We need you here to get our active powers."

"Oh so Mother's died has she?" A pause. "Fine, but after the year is up, I'm out of here, nothing either of you two say will stop me from leaving."


End file.
